The Tesseract
by Fictitious Fake
Summary: Helen Hurst unexpectedly finds herself dragged into the events of the end of the world except she's on the wrong side. But before she knows it, she's being thrown around physically and emotionally. What is the difference between good and evil? Loki/OC
1. SHIELD

The van doors cracked open and sunlight streamed in, blinding the occupant inside. She grimaced and turned away, raising metal encased arms to her face.

"Come on Miss Hurst."

She glared then slowly stood and trudged to the end of the van and stepped out onto concrete. Ahead of her was a huge building, all new and sleek but she wasn't interested in that, instead she was watching the slim woman walk towards her, dressed in a tight fitting uniform and holding a walkie-talkie.

"Miss Hurst. You have been allocated on the lower floor. My name is Maria Hill and I will be escorting you down."

"Down to where?"

"You will find out." Maria Hill turned and begrudgingly Helen Hurst followed, along with a group of military men clutching guns just in case.

They entered the building and walked for an age, passing corridors, compounds, laboratories, more soldiers and army vehicles.

"What is this place?" Helen asked kind of wishing she wasn't so nosy.

"S.H.I.E.L.D's technological facility."

That didn't explain much at all and Helen expected she wouldn't get much else either, however she did keep an eye on what corridors they walked down and what doors they walked through. From what Helen had gathered; S.H.I.E.L.D was a secret organisation that specialised in like, everything.

Maria Hill stopped outside of a huge elevator and the door opened with a hush when she used her key-card.

"Where am I exactly?"

"In S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters."

"I know that, I mean where on the planet am I? I'm guessing not middle earth." Helen stepped into the elevator and turned around like Maria had and only 2 gunmen came in with them.

"I cannot disclose that information."

Helen frowned; well this woman was a bunch of laughs. The elevator descended and the LED lights changed from one number to the next, sinking lower and lower into the earth. She wasn't going to admit it but Helen was slightly nervous, she had no idea where she was being taken but apparently it had something to do with her power. Something that she wasn't too fond of anyway.

The elevator stopped and when the doors opened a coldness washed over them but then something else did.

Helen shuddered and rolled her head, it was strange. She couldn't quite explain what that feeling was, that sensation. It was like something had touched her skin but all at once.

Maria Hill stared at her, fingers twitching to the gun at her side but then Helen shook herself and walked forward, jaw set but eyes wavering uncertainly. The small group of them walked through a passageway and emerged into a massive chamber, filled with computers, wires, cables, people and metal devices.

In the centre of the room was a metal clasp, clutching some sort of bright blue square that looked electrical and smoky at the same time and ahead of it was a large runway up to a higher platform.

"Doctor." Maria called, walking towards the machinery and Helen followed however she couldn't quite take her eyes off of the blue square.

It was strange. Beautiful. Mesmerising. And also quite frightening.

"Doctor Selvig this is Helen Hurst." Maria introduced.

An older man walked forward, wiping his hands on his trousers, "Miss Hurst a pleasure," He went to shake her hand but stopped upon seeing the thick metal bands, "I've heard a lot about you."

"That's good." Helen said shortly, "Everyone else seems to have done."

"Your powers are exceptional. I've been sent some of the test results and they are strongly related to the Tesseract." Doctor Selvig drew her towards some computer screens and pointed to two different charts with sharp lines that apparently made sense.

"What's a Tesseract when it's at home?"

"That." Selvig pointed to the cube and she looked at it.

Again that strange sensation touched at her skin. It was like someone had put a blanket over her but it contained no warmth or heat.

"So that thing has the same powers that I do?"

"Oh no," Selvig shook his head then paused, "Well yes. It's just yours is a weaker form probably because it's channelling through your body. I want to run some tests, would you mind?"

Helen glanced at Maria. "Do I have a choice?"


	2. The Tesseract

Freed from her binds, Helen was allowed to move around by herself but that didn't stop the gunmen keeping a close eye on her. She rubbed her head with gloved hands then turned and resumed her pacing.

Doctor Selvig had attached some wires to her chest, head, cheeks and arms and was currently looking, along with a few other people, at the results on a screen. She turned and walked back but not before giving the Tesseract one hard look. The longer she stayed in this cavernous room the more attractive it became and the more she wanted to pick it up.

"You can take a seat if you like." Selvig offered, directing to a chair at the side of the room. She walked over and with a heavy heart, sat down and buried her face into her hands.

What was she doing here? Why wasn't she back in England? Why was this all happening now?

Helen tried to replay the events in her head. She had been sat in her flat watching television after a long shift at work at the Council and then in no time flat, someone had appeared in her eyesight.

With first instinct at the sight of a gun, she threw herself to the floor and with a thwip, a dart stuck into the sofa, where she had just been. She had scrambled behind the tv and another dart embedded itself in the wall. Helen grabbed the closest vase and threw it over the TV; it hit the man and felled him. Then she had jumped up and something like a wasp sting hit her neck.

Everything had gone fuzzy, the room becoming warm and then the floor had come up to meet her. She had awoken in a small square room with a bed and sink.

Helen groaned and rubbed her eyes, digging her thumbs in so deeply that lights sparked before her.

"Here."

She glanced up to see a glass of water being held out to her.

"So you're English." Selvig said as she took the glass and had a swig, "I was in England for a while, studying the quadrant galaxy. Where did you live?"

"Aylesbury about an hour out from London. Where did they steal you from?"

"They gave me a job here; this is something to do with my life's work. S.H.I.E.L.D are like that."

Helen looked up at him with a small smile; he seemed like a good man, "What would you like me to do? I must warn you that I don't know how to control my power very well, whatever it is."

"I can't say I'm an expert on using powers. Shall we start with the basics?"

Selvig lead Helen over to the computers and from his bag, produced a light bulb.

"We'll keep it nice and simple." He smiled.

Helen frowned at him. "Did you get my notes?" She took the bulb and rolled it in her hands, "I can't perform my power with these gloves on and this," She gestured to the bulb, "Well I powered my flat with what I can do."

Selvig's face shrank then lit up, "Excellent. It says on your notes you can absorb power."

"I have to otherwise I run out of juice."

"Would you mind getting closer to the Tesseract then? We'll do it in stages; I don't know how close you can get to it."

Helen looked at the cube and her heart missed a beat, "Yeah sure."

Selvig set up an area for her to stand and replaced the monitors on her body.

"I'll walk with you. If it gets too much, just step back. No one will think less of you." He smiled, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"Should I take my gloves off?"

"Err, we'll get to that bit later."

Turning to face the Tesseract Helen took a deep breath. She had no idea what would happen. Apparently this cube produced the same power that she did or at least in some way, so would they clash or merge or do nothing.

"Two steps." Selvig instructed and she did so.

Her fingers twitched on their own accord.

"Two steps."

That now familiar presence touched at her skin.

"1 step."

Instead she took two, eyes not leaving the cube. How could she look away, it was so mesmerising and it made her heart pound.

"1 step."

She was nearly there. Just a few more steps and she could reach out and grab it. She blinked hard but even then she couldn't look away.

"What are you feeling Helen?"

"Nell."

"Sorry?"

"My name, call me Nell."

"Right, Nell. What are you feeling?"

"Pretty okay. Tingly I guess." Her fingers twitched again and a spark of electricity passed between them.

"1 more step."

Now her hair stood on end. It tickled at her skin and for the first time, in a very long time, she felt in control. She felt like she could easily just walk out of S.H.I.E.L.D and return home and no one could stop her. Even if they did try, she could crush them. Crush the life out of them.

"Take a step back Nell."

"No." She reached out, a grin stretching across her face. When she grabbed the Tesseract she would have endless power.

"Nell, step back now. It's not safe."

Helen couldn't see it but the Tesseract was sparking and flashing, the smokey material inside it becoming thicker and darker.

"Helen Hurst, step back now or you will be shot!" A voice demanded.

Gunmen had circled her, pointing guns.

"No, wait!" Selvig called, "Don't shoot. This could be the breakthrough we need. Nell, be careful."

"Of course I will Doctor."

Then she touched it with the tips of her fingers.

There was no flash of light, no dramatic change, no amazing result. Instead Helen just stood there, staring at the cube. But even though nothing could be seen, Helen could feel it. Energy like rushing water flooded up her arm and encompassed her body. That warm feeling across her skin increased tenfold. Unheard, she groaned in pleasure and in pain. Her head buzzed and in her vision she could just see darkness then blue then green then black then white dots.

One fact entered her head. One strange humbling fact. The Tesseract wasn't just a source of power, it was the power. It was the power of everything. It was hot and cold, terrifying and comforting, sad and happy, it was everything. Then she pulled her hand back out of instinct more than anything else and forgot.

Only a shadow of the Tesseract was left and the more she tried to grasp at it, the harder it was to see and feel.

"Nell?" Selvig asked tentatively, "Nell, are you okay?"

She swayed slightly and took a deep breath, stunned and feeling drugged.

"Y-yeah." She managed to gasp before falling to the floor and passing out for a second time in a week.


	3. Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief

It seemed that the scientists on the Tesseract had no need for sleep or rather did not know it existed. When the day drew to an end, their workload just seemed to increase.

Helen watched from the side-lines, connected to another machine but there was nothing showing. By her side was a wad of papers which had graphs and complicated words about what her state of body was in when she touched the Tesseract but it made no sense.

One of the scientists, a man by the name of Kedar had told her that all of her body functions had sped up, even her healing process. He then said under his breath that for one second, she had become universally indestructible.

Normally Helen would've thought this cool and amazing but now it was just worrying. What did S.H.I.E.L.D want with her anyway? What were they going to do with her? All ideals of her being a human to them had been thrown out the window.

If Helen hadn't had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she would've noticed one of the machines start beeping and then she would have noticed the panic that spread through the scientists. However what did catch her attention was the zap of electricity that passed through her body. She sat bolt upright and almost fell off the seat.

"Someone alert Director Fury!" A voice shouted.

Suddenly two armed guards appeared in front of her. "Stay seated ma'am."

Helen hesitated then slowly sat back nodding then continued to watch the show that the scientists and machines put on for her.

It was at least two hours before the interesting stuff happened.

First a tall, overbearing black man walked in, draped in a long overcoat and sporting a black eye patch and he approached Selvig, demanding answers.

Helen let her eyes travel to the Tesseract which was sparking and swirling, just like it had when she had approached it.

"What are you doing?" She murmured under her breath and leant forward against her legs, clasping her hands together.

"Helen?"

"Hmm?"

Selvig and this new man approached her.

"Helen Hurst. I've read your notes."

She tried to hide her scowl, why did everyone know her by notes?

The black man held out his hand and she took it.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

She arched an eyebrow, "The boss?"

"Something like that." He smirked, "Doctor Selvig tells me that you touched the Tesseract. What was your experience?"

She glanced at Selvig who nodded encouragingly.

"Well to be honest it was…it was like looking into the universe but into the corner of it. Doctor Selvig thinks it's a portal and I agree, there's something on the other side."

"Did you see what it was?"

"No. from watching Doctor Who, I expect it's because my human brain didn't have the capacity."

The three of them ignored her reference.

"What else did you get from it?"

She shrugged. "It's hard to explain. Might be easier to remember if I got back to England though."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment but I will do my best to return you home."

"Thanks." She said not believing in his empty promise.

Helen was left to herself again (apart from the bodyguards) and her attention was drawn to the Tesseract. Maybe if she could touch it again, she could stop the portal opening. Would Selvig, heck, would Fury let her do it?

CRACK!

The cavernous room boomed with the sound and the Tesseract sparked. The machines went mad with beeping and strange wind rushed around the place.

Helen's two bodyguards jumped forward and instantly headed for the platform set apart from the Tesseract. She stood as well, heart pounding as a blue electrical storm formed over the platform then there was a rush of energy and a smoking mass appeared.

Everyone tensed. The whole room tensed.

However Helen made her way forward, eyes darting around, constantly reaffirming themselves on the power cube as she made her way closer. If she could grab it and run while they were distracted, she could be free.

The mass on the platform turned out to be a figure, a slim male figure in strange clothing, then he looked up. His eyes were bright green but supported dark rings and he looked ill and tired. His skin was pale and slick with sweat but this didn't seem to bother him. He grinned and flipping his staff lurched into the air.

Bullets rained across the clearing and Helen ducked behind Fury who grabbed his gun. She was nearly there, so close.

The man struck two, three men to the ground and with unparalleled speed had pinned a tough looking man to a bar. There was an explosion in the room and people screamed

"You have a strong heart."

Helen stepped up by the Tesseract.

There was a strange guttural sound and while they were distracted, she reached out and grabbed the cube.

Fire burned through her muscles and bones followed by warmth and strength. With some awkward shifts, she dislodged the cube. It flashed in her hands and electricity rolled up her hand. Helen was the powerful one now.

"Helen!"

She juddered and looked around then blanched to see everyone staring at her.

"Oh," She grinned nervously.

"Give the Tesseract to me." Fury said, holding out his hand.

She drew it away instead.

"Look what it's doing to you."

"I'd suggest you give it to me." The new man said, his voice calm but also deadly dangerous.

Helen looked at the cube and flinched when she saw that blue veins had stretched up her arms from her hands. Jagged and pulsing strangely.

"Well, that's strange." She intoned with a small laugh then squeaked and bolted to the side. She streaked across the room but something hit her back with incredible force. Somehow she managed to turn and hit the floor on her side but then skidded and thumped into a wall.

Hissing in pain, she looked up and the tall, menacing new man towered over her.

"Good try." He said then turned his spear and pressed the point into her chest.

Pain burst from the tip and blew the wind from her lungs making her gasp but then it was followed by a warmth and understanding. She looked up at King Loki with no fear and full of admiration.

This God was hers to worship.

She stood and looked up into his eyes. "Forgive me my Lord."

"You are forgiven mortal."

Clint Barton appeared beside her, holding out an open box and she placed the Tesseract in it because that was what Loki wanted. However when it dropped out of her hand, she frowned.

She wanted it.

Loki turned and shot a huge energy blast into the room and then following Clint and Selvig , they ran into the corridor.

Helen lagged behind, her mind becoming fuzzy. Why was she following this wonderful man? Why was he suddenly giving her instruction without telling her? Why did Clint have the Tesseract? She was supposed to have it.

They emerged into a loading bay on a dirt road and Maria came out of the lift and looked around confused.

"What's going on Hawkeye?"

Selvig and Clint jumped into the front of a jeep and Helen quickly ducked behind Loki to hide herself. They stepped into the back and briefly Maria caught Helen's eyes. She frowned and turned away but there was a crackle on her radio.

"Stop them! Stop Hawkeye!"

Loki threw up his staff and with a hum of energy there was a bright flash and Maria was thrown to the floor. The jeep roared into life and with a lurch they were suddenly swept away from the bay, shouts falling behind them.

Helen frowned again and shook her head, trying to get rid of the fuzz. The jeep careened around a corner and Helen snatched out and grabbed a bar but her head smacked painfully against the roof behind her.

"OW!" She shouted and grasped at her head but along with the pain came a sense of clearness.

She suddenly realised where she was, who she was with and that there was a larger jeep driving behind them.

Loki directed his staff and fired another energy ball that Maria just managed to swerve and behind her, the tunnel was caving in on itself. Her head cracked upwards to see that the cracks were following them faster than they could drive.

She turned to Loki and he stared at her.

"You can get me away from S.H.I.E.L.D right?"

He blinked.

"Right?"

"How did you break the-"

"I'll tell you later." She honestly didn't know herself, "Can you get me away from S.H.I.E.L.D?"

He stared at her, his shock turning to confusion then aggravation but all in less than a second, "Of course I can."

"Good. Take off my gloves." She held out her hands.

"what will that accomplish?"

"Just do it Laufeyson!"

His eyes grew wide but before he could say anything, she shoved her hands forward. He grabbed them in a painful grip and then ripped them off.

The veins on her arms had disappeared but her hands were littered with bulging blue veins as they had been all her life.

She smacked them down onto the metalwork and with a shock of electricity; the jeep jerked and sped up. The jeep roared angrily as the engine worked harder than it possibly could. Electricity rolled up her arms and she began to glow with a ghostly blue light.

Loki stared at her in surprise but then plans began forming in his head and he ended up smirking. This human could be very useful if he could control her.

The jeep burst out of the tunnel and bounced on the road, swerving dangerously and dislodging Helen so the power cut short and they returned to normal speed. She slumped, gasping heavily and trembling. She wasn't used to using such an extent of power so quickly.

A helicopter swept down and flashed at them and a gunshots were fired. Helen yelped and hid herself behind her arms but Loki raised his staff and sent out another explosion of energy. It hit the helicopter and it swung round and round before crashing with a giant explosion into the ground.

The jeep swerved onto a smoother road and Helen watched with mouth agape as the huge facility of S.H.I.E.L.D imploded into the ground.

Clint drove head on, heading somewhere that Helen didn't know about and when the facility was just a blip in the distance, she fell back with a heavy sigh and put her hands to her face.

"Your gloves."

Loki held them out to her.

"Oh thank you." She took them but hesitated and stared at her disgusting hands, she caught Loki looking at them and quickly turned away to shove them into the gloves.

"I don't recollect that humans could have powers like that." He said as a cold wind smacked into them.

"They don't. I'm a special case." She said stiffly and then glanced at his staff, "What did you do? When you….y'know?"

"The staff frees you of the belief that you can be free. Freedom is a curse to the human race, you suffer for it. I am here to stop your suffering."

"Is that all?" She muttered and then looked up into his eyes which ached with tiredness and for some reason, a part of her wanted to comfort him. It was probably because the power of the staff hadn't quite worn off yet.

"Why did you ask me to remove your gloves? I thought humans were dumb but not that dumb that they could not remove gloves."

She sneered at him, "Ha-bloody-ha. No I had to…to…"She looked away and slouched back, "Thanks for getting me out of there anyway. Where did you come from?"

He leaned back as well except he stayed straight-backed and regal looking, even in his tired state.

"The darkness of nothing."

"Nice was it?"

He didn't appreciate her joke so she glanced away and gave a quiet apology.

Clint drove well through the night and both her and Loki slipped in and out of consciousness.

When they finally stopped, Loki woke first. He glanced down and saw that this Helen human had fallen against him in sleep.

He nudged her forcefully and she sat upright with a jolt.

"What?"

"There is a disused base that we can use my Lord. I know it is secure."

"Then we will stay low here until we can travel. Find transport that will take us to New York." Loki climbed off the back and dusted himself off.

"Yes." Then Clint hesitated, glancing at Helen as she jumped off the back with a thump.

"I will deal with her."

She looked up and suddenly found the spear tip pressed to her chest however he didn't pierce her.

"What is your involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D?" He demanded.

She blinked at him in surprise; she thought they had been getting along quite well.

"I don't have involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D. They kidnapped me from England and brought me here as a test subject. I had no say in the matter." She said bitterly.

"What is your power?" He pressed harder and she stepped back.

"I can make electrical currents. It's hard to explain, I can just generate electricity."

"Why were you so interested in the Tesseract?"

She shrugged but suddenly he dropped the spear and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to him, exposing her neck to him. power and domination poured over her and she shrank.

"It has the same power that I have. Pure energy."

His grip loosened and his eyes searched hers for any trace of a lie but she wasn't. Her heart pounded and she swore that Loki could feel it at how close he was to her.

"Then that is why I cannot free you." He backed away and released her.

She eyed him wearily then quickly lurched forward when he suddenly dropped to his knees. She grabbed him under the arms and held him tightly, his head lolled and he groaned but then tried to stand.

"Hey, you should stop straining yourself. You're shattered. Eric." She called to the Doctor and he approached then putting Loki's arms over their shoulders, they went to the stairs that would take them to the underground base.

Somehow they managed to find a sleeping quarter, they placed him on a bed and while Selvig settled the God onto the mattress, Helen went and found some sheets.

"Typical man." She muttered approaching him and waving Selvig away and ordering him to find some water and food.

As she placed the first sheet over him, she watched in amazement as his armour like clothes faded away to a simple layer of fabric of green and black. Gently, she slid her fingers under his head and raised it to place a pillow underneath however when she pulled back he had his eyes open, staring up at her.

"Get some rest. You can take over the world tomorrow." She smiled gently and pulled the sheet over him but he caught her wrist in a stinging grip but loosened it when she winced.

"You cannot leave. Leave and I will hunt you down."

She stared at him and in her heart she knew he would. It was always easier not to fight; surrendering could mean that more opportunities would arise later.

"Okay but you need to sleep. Goodnight Loki."

He slowly released her wrist and then when she stood, he closed his eyes and seemed to sink when he fell to sleep.

She watched him for a moment then nodded to herself and left, she turned off the light and gently closed the door. A long shuddering sigh escaped her mouth and she clasped her hand to it.

Her whole body began to shake and tears threatened at the corner of her eyes. God she was scared. So scared.

Then as though receiving another whack to the head, she straightened and shook herself. No, she would not cry. She could cry later.


	4. It's Not All in his Head

Three days had passed since the excitement at S.H.I.E.L.D and a lot, yet nothing had changed at the same time. The earth still turned, people still went to work and everything was fine except for a few men and women who had disappeared off the face of the earth and Agents were being sent across it to collect the Avengers.

Helen was currently residing in the underground base in New York, stood in the kitchen and making a sandwich for lunch. She wondered briefly whether Loki's new servants ate, she had never seen them do so. When finished, she took the sandwich out and down to the testing room where a huge perimeter had been set up, containing large machinery and many people. It looked like a mini-version of the chamber in S.H.I.E.L.D and in the centre of it was the Tesseract.

Helen sighed and went to take a bite of her sandwich but stopped upon seeing Loki sat on the stone steps looking thoughtful. She approached him and sat beside him but he didn't notice and she soon found out why.

It was another strange sensation, something that she really should be used to but anyway it was there. That feeling of everything and nothing and it was converging on Loki's mind. Helen couldn't see but she could hear the rushing of the universe and a very deep threatening voice speaking.

When Loki removed himself from the visitation of the Chitauri leader, he found Helen sat beside him, a soft but concerned look on her face.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"It's not my business," She stood, "But be careful okay." She reached down and squeezed his shoulder, "Sometimes the straight path isn't always the right one."

He stood up and brushed off her arm, "What do you pretend to know about my life?" He hissed dangerously.

She kept eye contact with him and blinked, "Nothing Loki."

He turned away but she caught his arm and pressed the plate into his hand.

"I think you need this more than me." She squeezed his arm and then walked away, heading to the glass that covered the Tesseract.

Loki watched her with a scowl, half wanting to throw the sandwich away in stubbornness but he told himself it was childish and quickly devoured the human snack, ignoring its good taste.


	5. This Was Why

One night, something rather unexpected happened.

Helen sat in the Tesseract room, staring through the glass at the cube of power with her head on her hand and a cup of tea in the other. Except it wasn't tea. It was the American's crap version of it.

When would she get home already? Mind, if Loki planned on taking over the world, would there be an England to go home to?

She glanced up, noticing the lone scientist step aside and it was Loki, dressed to full in his strange metallic yet fabric clothing. She watched him in the dim light of the room. He looked a lot more alive and awake than he had the first time she had met him and also a lot more confident.

He could do it. He really could take over the world.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Does something amuse you?"

"Hmm?" She glanced up to see him looking at her through the glass, "I was just wondering what you planned on calling yourself when you rule earth? Have you actually planned what's going to happen when you have your perfect earth?"

"King always seems appropriate. I have plans to make earth the greatest Kingdom in the nine realms. Is that not enough for you human? I can bring peace and prosperity. All I ask is for your servitude."

"A lot of people ask for that." She took a swig of her tea, "It never normally ends well."

"They were not me."

"No I guess not." She murmured into the cup.

"Why have you not left yet?"

She looked up to see him standing before her, leaning on the bar by the glass.

"What do you mean?"

"You know of all the exits, the passcodes. You even have a key card for when you want to collect food, yet you have not run...why is that?"

"I like it here."

"Liar. I see it in your eyes that you are itching to leave, desperate to return home. Is there someone waiting for you?"

"Margaret from next door might've missed me. Mind she likes to open my mail so maybe not." She said, leaning back on the ground onto her elbows and when he didn't say anything she sighed and let her head fall back. "Okay, okay. I haven't left because even if I did get home S.H.I.E.L.D would come and get me just like before. Here, I have well," She smirked up at him, "I have freedom here."

He sneered at her choice of words but was also highly amused.

"Sure the tea's not great but at least here I can walk around without being stalked by men with guns and I can use my power without anyone gasping or taking notes. The company's not bad either, subservient men are my favourite."

"I have been curious about your power for a while. I do not believe you are using it to its full extent."

"Oh probably not." She sighed.

"Then allow me to help you become better. If you can fight, you won't be captured again."

Loki's eyes were clear and honest, if the God of lies could be honest, but he didn't seem to be tricking her.

"What did you have in mind?" She stood and ran her fingers through short brown hair.

"The power from the Tesseract is endless. Why don't you absorb some of that first?"

"Really?"

He opened the glass door with a key card and gestured her through first.

She eyed him critically but walked in anyway. The chance to touch the Tesseract was too inviting to turn down.

"Remove your gloves."

She hesitated and looked at her hands then turned to him, "I can't."

"Is this a joke of yours?"

"No. I just can't." She said stiffly, not meeting his gaze.

He watched her for a moment then reached out and took her hand and removed the first glove then the second and when he did, he touched her hand with gentle cold fingers. She looked up at him, a strange sensation in her stomach but then turned away and faced the Tesseract. It sparked as she approached, the smoke within becoming thicker and darker but without hesitation she placed her hands upon it.

This was why she hadn't left.


	6. A Striking Force

Helen woke with Loki kneeling over her, holding her head up.

"W-what happened?" She asked quietly, everything felt numb and warm and cold all at once.

"You may have held onto the Tesseract for too long. Can you stand?"

She gripped his hand and arm and he assisted her to her feet.

"How do you feel?"

"Uhm, err," She looked up at him, "Great actually. I feel great."

"Then shall we begin?" He hooked his arm around her waist and led her away from the Tesseract and into corridor.

"Begin? Haven't we already started?"

"Of course not."

Loki led Helen along a few corridors and she noticed with dread how far the blue veins had stretched over her body.

"Oh God." She hissed, the great feeling she had had turning over to hatred and disgust. "Is it on my face?" Her hands flew to her face and she recoiled when she felt the bumps. "Ah fuck." She hissed and put her arms over her head, stopping in the corridor.

"You are being childish." Loki scolded, "When you exert some power the marks will disappear." He took her arms and with incredible strength, pushed them from her face then made her look him in the eye.

"You are still Helena Day Hurst to me."

Her heart did a mushy flop in her chest, her eyes not quite able to move from Loki's piercing greens.

"How did you know my whole name?" She asked quietly.

He smirked, "I read your notes." He released her arms and she scoffed then elbowed him playfully in the side.

"Jackass."

Loki took Helen to a large stone room with only a few discarded pieces of machinery and with a few pushes and magical energy, Loki moved it all to one side of the room.

"I believe you can exert your power as a striking force." He said, standing behind her, "You're just doing it wrong."

"I've never had to fire it at anyone." She raised her shoulders.

"Then this is a good time to learn." He took her arm and raised it in front of her then tapped her palm, "Focus your energy here."

She glanced at him, "Are you sure?"

"I am always sure."


	7. Be Careful

"Why can't I go to Germany with you? I've always wanted to go to Germany."

Loki pulled at the lapels of his coat and said as he looked down at himself, "Because this is entirely business, not fun."

"Well you could go and do business. I'll go have the fun." Helen said, leaning her back against the sleek black car and looking up at him.

"My word is final."

She pouted just as Clint appeared by them.

"Everything is prepared my Lord. This is the device that will take his eye."

Loki took the small metal thing and Helen cocked her head to the side.

"I could end up running away and finding S.H.I.E.L.D if you leave me here."

"I know you won't." He put the device in his pocket and finally looked at her.

"I could." She said like a child.

The tall God placed his hand on the car and leaned over her, a sharp look on his face, "Just remember that I will hunt you down and gut you like a Judonr."

She matched his strong green eyes in a fierce unseen battle of stubbornness but only for a second.

"You're so poetic." She rolled her eyes and let him push her away from the car but didn't uncross her arms, "So is this the start to your unbreakable plan?" She asked, turning to him.

"My plan started a long time ago." He opened the car door then turned to her, "Keep training. Your skills are improving."

A warmth spread over her cheeks and she looked away, shifting her feet, "I will, thanks."

He climbed into the back seat and she stepped forward to hold the door, he seated himself properly then looked up at her.

"Just be careful okay."

He stared at her for a moment then smirked.

"Keep practising Helena." He closed the door with a thump and she stepped back, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"You're supposed to call me Nell." She mumbled as the car pulled out of the loading bay and went out onto the street.

She stayed on the bay until the metal door closed then turned and headed back into the underground tunnels but as she entered the lift, so did Selvig. He nodded to her and they stood in silence as the lift went down however he soon interrupted it.

"I don't mean to be so bold but have you taken a fancy to Lord Loki?"

"What?" Helen's eyes grew wide in surprise, "A fancy?"

"I was just wondering," The scientist shrugged, "You seem quite smitten."

"I do?" She cursed herself then quickly shook her head, "No of course not. He's a God and I'm a human…I think. It wouldn't work."

"No, I expect it wouldn't." Slevig said this with such sincerity that it felt like someone had just punched Helen in the heart.

The lift doors opened and she rushed out, heading straight for the training room that Loki had allocated for her.

What if she did like Loki?


	8. Oh Fu

The streets of New York weren't as busy as Helen had first thought. Sure there were more people than she had ever seen in her life but the sidewalks were wide enough that this didn't matter.

She had bought an ice cream from one of the shops and was quite happily eating it while she entered Times Square; she half wished that she had a camera. It was, if possible even busier here and the electric advertisements were bright even in the daylight. By some miracle, she found a bench and sat herself upon it, quite happy to watch time go by.

She had managed to leave the underground base with no one stopping her, mind no one probably would have anyway. They were all so wrapped up in what they wanted to do for Loki that she didn't exist to them.

Helen was used to not talking to people for long periods of time but that was because she wanted to and not because other people were just ignorant of her existence. Soon, Helen's gaze was drawn to the flashing advertisements and a thought occurred to her. How much energy was this using?

If she could harness the amount of energy concentrated in this one area, she could probably exert more striking power and then she could show Lo-

Wait.

Why did she have to prove anything to Loki? He didn't really care about her interests. He just wanted power for himself and she was an amusing toy. Yes that was it, she, Helen was just a toy to Loki and for some reason it hurt to think like that.

"Stupid." She muttered to herself with a small pained grin, "You're such an idiot Helen."

Someone sat beside her and put a bag on their lap.

Maybe she should run away. Go back to England and hide but then that would mean she was leaving herself open to attack by Loki and S.H.I.E.L.D. She wished someone would tell her what to do.

Something glinted in the corner of her eye; she shifted and held in a sharp gasp. It was a needle, a very small needle and it was aiming for her.

She looked up and was met by her reflection in a pair of black glasses.

"Bastard!" She shouted and in a second they both moved. The needlepoint jabbed towards her and Helen smacked her hand out and struck him in the chest. There was a snap of electricity and the man jerked violently to the floor, twitching as electric currents burst across his body.

Helen jumped to her feet, ignoring the stares and sprinted north, cursing herself repeatedly in her head.

Whose bright idea was it to leave the base anyway?

Someone ran at her and she twisted away but he grabbed her arm and wrenched her to the floor. The man screamed as she shocked him and his gun clattered onto the floor. Helen snatched it up and scrambled to her feet, she was running out of juice already. Throwing herself through the crowd that screamed and ran away, she headed for the lamppost.

Bang!

The bullet dented the post but also cracked the hatch.

Bang!

It pinged off and Helen skidded to the floor, grabbed the hatch and wrenched it aside. Her hands ripped at the cables and electricity exploded into her hand. She turned, clutching onto the wires, dropped the gun and with a bang, white electricity shot out of her palm and struck the oncoming Agent. He was thrown through the crowd and slammed onto the floor.

Electricity sparked and rolled off of Helen's body as she drank it in, feeling it flow from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. Her heart hummed in her chest and she began to glow.

The air sparked and Times Square began to shut down. The huge advertisements stuttered then died out, the electric noises died to nothing and everything stopped.

Agents all in black surrounded her, guns aimed and ready.

She just had to do what Loki had showed her, she had to use the electricity as a striking force but not too much otherwise she would lose all of her energy. With a wrench, she pulled away from the post and rose upwards.

Her eyes had turned bright white from the electricity streaming through her body and she looked upon the Agents with a mad grin as her muscles twitched violently.

"Stand down Miss Hurst."

"Why? So you can lock me up again?" Sparks flashed from the tip of her tongue and danced onto the tarmac where they faded away.

She had never absorbed such a huge amount of energy before and it was invigorating.

She had every urge to just run and run for miles on end.

"Stand down!"

"No!" lightning exploded from her hands and struck two of the Agents, they soared through the air but Helen had already struck 3 more by the time they landed. She ran right with incredibly increased speed and jumped over a bench by metres and landed on the road.

A taxi screeched to a halt and honked its horn. She turned to it and the driver inside gasped, drawing back against the seat.

Bang!

Helen flinched and looked round to see an Agent point his gun straight at her.

"I won't miss the second time. Stand down Miss Hurst." He said in a clear cut voice.

She stared at him then stepped back and pressed up against the taxi, her hands slowly placed down onto the warm bonnet and with a honk that turned to a squeal, she drew the energy from the battery.

Her heart jerked painfully in her chest, a fair warning that this was too much power in one body. Her eyes glanced up at the adverts that had flashed back onto the huge screens and the Agent took a step forward.

"This is not a warning anymore." He said.

Helen didn't particularly want to get shot but she didn't want to be captured again. What should she do? She glanced at her hands which sparked rapidly and then at the Agent.

"I'd suggest ducking."

He frowned.

Some gut instinct told Helen what to do over the next few milliseconds.

The electrical power rushed up from her feet, dragged into her hands and with a wide sweep, she smacked her gloved hands together.

BOOM!

A shockwave of electricity blasted from her hands. It burst across Times Square in a dome and when it hit all electrical outputs, they exploded. Glass, metal and plastic burst into the sky and showered to the ground. Electricity rolled across the floor, burning great scars across it. People screamed and when the Agent looked up, Helen was gone.

She sprinted through the hissing and smoking cars, jumped over the bonnet of one and turned down a street, pushing past the screaming and crying crowds.

Her energy was zapped. It was a struggle to breathe and only stubbornness kept her legs running. The world went in and out of darkness, she couldn't concentrate. She felt sick. Stumbling onto a street out of reach of the smoking Times Square, Helen turned but jolted to a stop and swayed dangerously.

Director Nick Fury opposed her, grasping a gun that was aimed straight for her.

"Oh fu-"

The dart hit her shoulder with the sting of a hornet. She cried out and stumbled backwards, instantly falling into darkness.


	9. Proper Tea?

The first thing Helen noticed when she was dragged out of the unconscious state, was that she was tied to a wooden chair and the second thing she noticed was that her feet weren't touching the floor.

Her stomach growled in hunger and she groaned then rolled her head back with a few cracks.

"Good morning."

Blinking hard, she saw that the Agent that had tried to shoot her was standing opposite, holding a small black device.

She grunted and tried to affirm where she was but the small metal room showed nothing however something was very apparent, she was in a sense of the word, suspended in the air.

"If you agree to co-operate I will let you down."

"And you won't shoot me?" She asked, taking a deep breath, trying to figure out how she was actually hanging in the air on a chair.

"I'll do my best not to."

"Fine. I'll co-operate. Get me down…please."

He pressed a button and she lowered to the floor with a soft clunk then was freed from her binds. She went to stand but swayed dangerously; the world span and she quickly sat back down.

"Here."

She looked up to see a glass of water and took it, somehow reminded of her first day at S.H.I.E.L.D with Doctor Selvig. She wondered where he was now.

"I'm here to debrief you on the events that have happened over the past few days."

"Right." She took a sip of water and rubbed her face but flinched when she felt the contact of skin, she jerked her hands back and saw with disgust the blue veins spattered across her skin, "Where are my gloves?" She demanded, standing up sharply.

The Agent only looked at her with a calm exterior and then reached into his pocket and pulled them out and handed them over. She snatched them from him and quickly put them on, her racing heart slowing to a reasonable rate for the situation.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything?" Nick Fury stepped into the room and the metal door closed behind him, "I'm under no falsities that you have been with Loki. Did you know he attacked Germany yesterday?"

"He didn't attack Germany itself, he attacked the scientist guy and yes I've been with him."

"Where is the base?"

"I'd rather stay alive thank you."

Nick Fury cocked his head slightly, "You are under threat from him?"

"Isn't everyone?" She leaned back in the chair and surveyed him, "I'm under threat from you too. Loki was just nicer about it."

"He is a murderer."

"Aren't you?"

She had him there and he knew it. He straightened and stared down at her with a very hard look.

"Do you know what Loki has planned?"

"Only slightly. He said he wants to rule the human race and take away its freedom. Said he could save us all."

"And do you know how he will take over the world?"

"I thought he'd use that staff thingy of his."

"No. Agent Coulson."

The Agent stepped forward and handed her a see through screen that showed a strange distorted picture. It looked like a face but then didn't at the same time, it looked alien and jagged.

"Loki plans to bring an alien force to earth to first destroy it and then he will rule, or believes he will. This alien force will destroy us all."

"Bugger." She muttered and then she frowned and looked up at them, "Wait a second. You think I'm helping him don't you? I'm not helping him!" She took a large swig of water and stood up but it was hard to stand tall next to a man of Nick Fury's height, "He kept me prisoner just like you lot did…have. He threatened to kill me if I left."

"Then how did you escape?" Agent Coulson asked calmly, taking the square screen back.

"I…well I just walked out." A warmth flushed over her cheeks, "He went to Germany and no one was watching me. I knew that if I went too far he'd hunt me down, he said so himself."

"Loki can't hunt you down now."

Helen opened her mouth but stopped and then slowly closed it, "Why?"

"He is imprisoned and cannot escape."

She frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh." Helen was surprised to say the least; that had been quick. How had he been captured so quickly? Who had captured him?

"You are safe here. Loki cannot harm you."

"Can I see him?" Her heart skipped a beat, she shouldn't have asked that.

"And why would you want to see the man who promised to kill you?" Fury asked very lightly.

She shrugged, "Just so I know you're not lying. If he really is imprisoned then I'll tell you some things." Helen wondered when she had become so sneaky and diplomatic.

Fury and Coulson exchanged a glance then the black man looked back at her.

"I'll think about it. Agent Coulson will give you some food and new clothes."

"Thanks."

Fury left and Coulson stepped forward.

"We have a selection of food." He withdrew from his pocket a small menu and passed it over.

"How many pockets do you have?" She asked, glancing him over and he just smiled.

"Enough."

Helen looked over the menu and spotted something she really fancied, "Is that proper English tea?"


	10. The Prisoner

"Is that Captain America?" Helen pointed to the blue and red suited man that was being beaten by Loki on the screen.

Agent Coulson looked over, "Yes. He was great in that fight."

She glanced up at him and a smirk stretched across her face, "A bit of a fan are we?"

"Just a bit. I studied him as part of my S.H.I.E.L.D course. Are you finished?"

She glanced at the plate by her side then handed it over, "Yes thank you. I thought Captain America was dead or something?"

"He was frozen in ice saving the world."

'Got a right fanboy over here.' Helen thought to herself but smiled anyway, "And now he's back. How did he adjust to the world change?"

"I think he's sti-" He fell silent when there was a hiss in his ear and the excitement on his face ebbed away then he straightened, "Copied sir."

"What's going on?"

"Director Fury has given you permission to see Loki."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise; she hadn't expected to see him so quick. They must be desperate for information.

Agent Coulson left her to get changed into a slim line outfit, much like the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D wore and then returned but with familiar metal hand bonds. She sniffed and turned her nose up at them.

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

She sighed and held out her hands and he placed them upon her, instantly weighing her arms down.

"You will not leave our eyesight. You will not give Loki any information and you will not talk to or interact with any S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. Is that understood?"

"Yes." She sighed, what information did she have to tell Loki? Nothing at all.

Why did she want to see Loki anyway? A part of her said it was so she could really see him captured, to see that he wasn't as powerful as first thought but the other part of her wanted to see him, just to see him. To see if he was alright.

The door opened and she followed Agent Coulson out.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked as they were instantly shadowed by gunmen.

"No."

"Huh, well that sucks." She glanced up at the camera in the ceiling, wondering who was watching her.

Coulson took her along many corridors and into a few lifts before they came to the door that held Loki behind it. He turned to her, a tight look on his face.

"You will not disclose any information to him. You will not tell him of your location."

"I don't know that myself."

"You will not be compromised."

She raised her eyebrows, compromised? Now that was interesting, could Loki compromise her and if he did, what would he compromise her to?

"Ready?"

"I guess."

Then with his key card and a few punched in numbers, the door slid open into a metal room that was supported by grating. He walked forward and stepped aside to let Helen continue, she walked in, looking around and noticed that there was a bit of a chill in the air. In the centre of the room was a massive doughnut shaped pod and inside it, the God of Lies stood.

He watched her, a look of mild surprise on his face but it was gone instantly. Helen took a deep hidden breath, 'He won't acknowledge you Helen, remember, you're nothing to him.' She ascended the steps and stopped in front of the doorway. He turned to her with his hands behind his back and a look of smugness on his face.

He spoke first, "I wonder where your allegiances lie?" His eyes flashed to the binds around her hands.

She shrugged then noticed the chair and with her foot, pulled it out and sat down crossing her leg, "They tempted me with a cup of tea. A proper one mind."

"Did you try to run away?" He asked, "Because you know what will happen if you did."

"I went for a walk actually. They attacked me."

"And?" He raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I used my power. I blew up Times Square actually." Helen couldn't stop the hint of pride in her voice and a smile stretched across the gods face.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

They fell silent and Helen did a quick once over of him, he looked perfectly healthy.

"How was Germany?"

"Interesting, you would've liked it." He quipped at her desire to go and she scowled.

"You'll have to take me when you're ruler. Will it still be there then?"

He picked at a speck of dust on his sleeve, "What do you mean?"

"When your alien army have destroyed everything. Will Germany still be standing, actually the more important question I have is, is whether the world will be standing when you've had your go at it?"

He sighed and shook his head then walked to the glass and looked down at her, leaning against it with one arm, "Do you remember when I gave you subservience?" He spoke quietly now.

"Briefly."

"When I am King of earth, I will restore it. Make it a better place, a better place for humans." His voice then grew louder and he turned away, "Humans destroy and kill and suffer under the belief of freedom. I can take that from you. I can give you peace," He paused to look up into a camera, " and yet you insist on trying to stop me."

Some secret part of Helen wanted to trust this god, to let him take over, so the world wouldn't be in the pain that it was now but the very fact that he would take away her freedom was enough to quell this desire.

"People…humans will always try to stop you Loki. Apparently it's something to do with God or the Devil, I'm not sure but one of them gave us free thinking. I personally think that's what makes us human, you take that away and the wars won't stop. I'm just a woman from Aylesbury but I know for a fact that no one will take that lying down."

"You're under the delusion that I can be stopped." He smirked and Helen's face softened.

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. Standing, she walked to the glass until she was inches from it, "Loki," She started softly and quietly, "I know what's at risk."

The smirk fell from his eyes.

"And I'll say what I said before, just….just be careful okay?"

He walked forwards and his green eyes pierced into hers, "Don't pretend to know me." He whispered threateningly.

"I'm not pretending."

His eyes flashed.

"That's all the time you're allowed Miss Hurst." Coulson said from behind her.

Loki stepped back then turned away and went to the seat at the other end of the pod and Helen turned too, she followed Coulson down the steps but hesitated when she reached the bottom and looked at Loki.

"One more question." She said quietly.

Coulson hesitated then nodded.

"Loki?" She called and he looked up, a dark look on his face, "When you've made the human race your slaves, what do you plan to do to me? I'm immune to your staff."

A malicious smirk spread across his lips, "You, Helena Day Hurst, you will die under my hand."

Helen's insides dissolved but she kept a straight face and nodded, she turned to Coulson and followed him out, trying her best to hide the trembling in her bones and the sickness rising in her throat.

Loki had to be stopped.


	11. The Avengers Initiative

Helen told S.H.I.E.L.D everything. Where the base was, who was in it, what they were building (descriptions of at least) where Loki had been and what she had been told. It wasn't much but they seemed happy with it.

She had been returned to the small square room and left on her own to sink into dark thoughts. Everything hurt and not because she had exerted a lot of energy. How could Loki be so heartless? She thought…she had stupidly thought, that he liked her, at least a little bit otherwise why would he have wanted to help her release her true potential.

'He was using you,' Her mind concluded, 'He's the God of Lies. He made you think he liked you to get what he wanted. You're nothing to him. You are nothing.'

Somehow after everything she had gone through over the past few weeks this was it, this was what made her break down. She curled up in the corner of the room and cried and didn't stop for a long time, making her legs wet and snotty.

If S.H.I.E.L.D had never picked up on her, she would still be at home, going to work and carrying on with daily life. Nothing like this would be going on, she wouldn't even know about the threat to earth.

It hurt so much.

The exhaustion of letting out her emotions allowed Helen to slip into a fitful and uncomfortable sleep where she was awoken by the sound of the door opening.

Agent Coulson walked in, a box of tissues in hand. She took them gratefully as her head ached and wiped her face, trying to hide all evidence of crying.

"Director Fury wants to see you."

"What, no handcuffs?" She questioned, rising to her feet but clutching the tissues.

He shook his head and after a while, when she had sorted herself out, she followed him into the corridor. Coulson took her all the way through the metallic machine and up onto a much lighter deck where, stood in front of a pointed table, was Director Fury. The room was much like a control room, all computer screens occupied and beyond that was a huge expanse of glass. It showed some very close up clouds that rushed over a landing deck.

"Incredible isn't it." Fury said, approaching her and she quickly closed her mouth then nodded and looked at him however couldn't quite concentrate on him. "I've brought you here for a proposition," He gestured to a seat at the table and she obliged then Coulson placed two files in front of her.

"I want you to be part of the Avengers initiative."

She opened the files and saw pictures of familiar and unfamiliar people, "And what's the Avengers initiative?" Her voice came out croaky and sore.

"A group of specialised people who will protect the earth when it's under imminent threat. Which it is now."

"Right."

A see through screen was placed in front of her and with the tap of a finger, a video started playing and it was one of her, in Times Square. She raised an eyebrow then looked up at him.

"You can perform great feats and with that, you can help the earth."

"I'm being blunt, but what do I get out of it?"

"Apart from the freedom of earth? For you personally, you will receive monetary funds and all rights to return to England to lead your normal life."

"I suppose it's for life." Helen had a horrible gut feeling that she wasn't going to be free citizen for a very long time.

"It is for when the earth needs you most."

"I won't be involved in any war."

"That's not what I am asking of you. I am thinking more of alien threats. Earth is a beacon to other world threats, now that Loki has appeared, we need protecting."

"Can I think on it?"

"Take all the time you need but," Fury leant on the table in front of her, "I urge you to consider being part of the team for the mission against Loki."

She stared at the video of her which had just ended with her running off then she pulled the files out from underneath it and scanned them over.

"Who are my teammates?"


	12. New Teammates

Coulson swept his card against a lock and the door hushed open then he walked in and Helen followed. It was a small laboratory with screens that seemed to float in the air.

"Ah Agent Coulson, I'll have a martini please, hold the olive." A confident male voice announced.

Coulson just smiled then stepped aside, "Gentlemen this is your new team member, Helen Hurst."

The confident man was Tony Stark, billionaire and world renowned hero as Iron Man; he stepped forward and took her hand in a tight grip, "Fantastic. I saw your work in Times Square."

"Oh, right." Helen blinked, "Nice to meet you."

A bedraggled looking man hovered in the background and she turned to him and held out her hand, he glanced at it unsurely then leant forward and shook it.

"Bruce Banner."

Tony clapped his hands on the man's shoulders, "Our one and only Hulk."

"Cool." Helen smiled, not quite sure how to react to that.

"I'll take her from here," Tony slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from Coulson to another door, "I'll have that martini though."

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"I think you'll find it's a bit late to not be drinking." He said, taking her into a circular room, "This muscle-bound jock is Captain America. He likes the name; I think it's a turn on for him."

A tall, extremely well-muscled man glared at Tony but his features softened when he approached her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted.

"Likewise."

Tony pulled her around the strong man and approached, if possible an even stronger looking man who wore strange clothing, a long red cape falling behind him. He stood and took her hand, kissing it briefly.

"I am Thor Odinson. I saw your confrontation with Loki." He spoke as though he was from a few hundred years ago, "I am impressed you could hold tongue with him."

"Odinson? You're not a God too are you?"

He smiled, "The very same. I am Loki's brother."

Her eyebrows flew upwards in surprise, he looked nothing like him. At all.

"Adoptive brother, I hasten to add." Tony said, "And this is Natasha Romanoff. She's sneaky and dishonest, so she fits in well here." He said cheerily.

The woman straightened and shook Helen's hand as she personally noticed how amazing this woman looked, glossy red hair, a perfect complexion and a slim body to match.

"Tony likes to exaggerate."

"It's what makes life more interesting, now Helen." Tony steered her around and began walking her back to the lab, "Your powers are…amazing for want of a better word. It'd be great if you could come by my labs one day, maybe run a few testers. What do you say? All expenses paid of course."

"What kind of tests?"

"Oh you know, a bit of this and a bit of that." He waved his hand nonchalantly, "What do you say?"

"Well I guess I co-"

"Excellent." He clapped her on the back then released her and turned with a charming grin, "I'll get my people to call your people." Then he disappeared back into the lab.

Helen was slightly stunned and didn't notice Captain America until he was stood beside her.

She blinked at him.

"He's annoying like that. He doesn't suit this job, he's not a soldier."

"Oh…right. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Steve Rogers." He smiled.

She smiled back but it was strained, she wasn't a soldier, she wasn't much at all, it was her powers that made her useful.

"What's that?" She distracted herself by pointing to the massive sledgehammer like thing on the floor.

"The hammer of Mjolnir, my long and entrusted weapon." Thor said, stepping up to it as she walked over.

"How do you-" She was going to ask how he picked such a massive thing up but upon seeing his stature again, decided against it, "Can I try?"

He laughed and crossed his arms, "If you wish, though do not strain yourself."

"Be careful." Natasha said as she walked past and out of the door.

Helen reached down and clasped her hands, which looked incredibly small, around the handle. She tugged but it was like solid rock, immovable. She laughed and pulled again but nothing; trying a few more times, she stepped away and rubbed her back.

"How do you pick it up? It's ridiculously heavy."

Thor reached down and lifted it as though it was made of paper, he threw it from hand to hand with a grin, "It will only rise for one who is worthy to carry it."

"I'm worthy, aren't I?"

He laughed and clapped her on the shoulder, "It is not meant for humans."

Helen ended up sitting with Thor and Steve for quite a long while; listening to them talk was calming. Thor told her of Asgard and what Loki and him used to get up to and Steve told her of how he came to be here and in return she told them her story, even though there wasn't much to tell.


	13. The Attack

Just as Helen was starting to appreciate working with S.H.I.E.L.D and associating herself with the staff and the Avengers, everything went wrong. She had noticed in the morning that Tony and Bruce seemed a lot more uptight than before and even Steve growled at her a short good morning. She hadn't been asleep for that long had she?

Put off by their aggravation, she decided to go for a walk, to get some air even if she was technically stuck in metal corridors. She was allowed to go where she wanted now, though the camera's would still be watching, so she walked the whole ship, getting lost a few times and also passing by Loki's prison twice.

She walked with hands in pockets and a thoughtful frown on her face. It had been bugging her for a while but hadn't it been a bit too easy to capture Loki? He had gone to Germany with a plan, a plan to get some iridium so why had he made such a show of it while there? Why had he flaunted himself?

She heard it seconds before it hit her.

A massive explosion burst her eardrums. She jumped out of her skin and whipped round and in strange slow motion, watched as the metal corridor exploded.

Shrapnel pinged off the walls. Fire engulfed the space and noise blew out her eardrums.

Her body flung itself into action and she threw herself down the corridor but the explosion reached her too fast. It struck at her side and pushed her to the other end of the corridor, she slammed into the wall, the world span and above, a huge metal pipe cracked from the ceiling and dropped.

Her scream was cut as it hit her head and knocked her unconscious.


	14. Persistance

Loki ran on light steps through the corridors of the airship, smirking widely and clutching his staff. It couldn't have worked out smoother. He knew that Clint would be lost in this battle but that would only be a small price to pay for what he was going to do.

He turned a corner but stopped upon seeing it blocked by a mesh of pipework and metal. It smoked and hissed at him and he turned to go the other way but his mind then registered something.

He looked back, his eyes instantly picking up on the grey gloved hand sticking out of the mess. He frowned then slowly made his way over, cautious for if the ceiling collapsed. He kicked a metal plate aside, noting that he didn't have much time to waste.

Helena was trapped in the metal, bright red blood spattered across her face, leaking from her hairline. She stilled breathed.

"Persistent wretch." He muttered then glancing about him and seeing there were no camera's to watch his moment of weakness, reached out, passing his hand through the metal, and grabbed her arms.

He slid her out from under the rubble and with ease, lifted her into his arms. She flopped about like a doll, her clothing ripped and torn.

What was he doing? He swore he would kill this woman; kill her at her weakest so now would be the time…correct?

He walked along the corridor, feeling her heart thumping through her skin. She was so alive.

Helen groaned and stirred slightly, her fingers brushed at his hand but she slipped away again.

Loki lifted her up so her head fell against his shoulder and as he came to a corner he stopped.

What was he doing? What was he doing, really?

He knelt down and then gently pressed her against the wall. He reached to his side and the staff materialised in his hand then he pressed the tip to her chest. He would kill her, he would end her.

His arm didn't move. The blue orb on the end flashed, urging him on but he couldn't do it,

He didn't want to.

He growled and swept away but not before casting a small spell that would quicken her healing process.


	15. Black Again

Helen's vision came back for a moment and she looked up to see the back of Loki, stalking away and clutching his staff in a tense grip, shoulders hunched.

Then everything went black again.

* * *

Ahahahahaha Hi guys, this is me being evil for a day

I do apologise but I'm taking this short moment to say a big THANK YOU to everyone who has messaged me and liked my story. Wow! I mean wow! I never thought I would get so much attention for this, it was literally a story I wrote in 2 days.

To hear from you all makes me so happy and as cheesy as it sounds, does bring a smile to my face whenever I get an e-mail.

Thank you all so much…

TeddyBearSunshineJoy54

Dark Mind of the American Teen

Jade-Button

GRuth

XxDeathShadowxX

Valueva

YouHoldUpTheSky

BANEHiwatari

Alessa

Outlaw-Lanaya

LostFeather1

NIGHTSCREAM

M

Mew of Fire

Anadora Black

AirEagle92

RedTeaNip

Adrienne Valentine

StarPossum

KDHanson

Miss Sofie

JU

SanityIsNotAGift

Elleke

HellsTheWerd

* * *

DUDE, there's a lot of you…

A lot of AWESOME people that is :D


	16. The Generator

Helen woke up only a few minutes later. The world was flashing grey and red. Sirens wailed and smoke was quickly filling up the corridor.

"Loki." His name dripped off her lips and she blinked hard, trying to get rid of the fuzziness so she could see properly. Loki had been here. She had felt his touch and heard his voice. Her eyelids fluttered, threatening to slip closed but she somehow managed to clamber onto her feet and run away from the smoke.

A memory or imagining was in her mind of Loki walking away from her, glancing back only once.

The corridor jerked and she screamed when her feet left the floor, she paused in the air for a second, stomach rolling then crashed back onto the ground. With a sickening realisation, she knew that the airship was falling.

Stumbling down the corridor, she came to a screen and quickly pressed the emergency button but it died.

"No!" She slammed her fist against it and electricity sparked, lighting it back up again. "This is Helen Hurst! Answer me now." She demanded.

There was a crackling and a voice came through the speaker, "Helen? Helen what's the situation down there?"

"I don't know where down here is but it's filling with smoke. I can't hear anyone."

"Get out of there now!"

"No shit Sherlock. What's happening?"

"The engines are down. Air support is crashing."

Helen bit her lip then pushed off from the wall, turned in a circle and then said, "Where's the engine room from here?"

"North. Towards LG sixteen."

"Right."

"Director Fury has ordered your return to the control roo-"

The speaker fell dead as Helen drew the power away from it. Heart pounding, she ran north, towards LG sixteen.

She came to a door that was only halfway open and saw that on the other side it looked like a mess. It looked like something big had smashed through it all. Stepping through, Helen was more than surprised to come across Natasha.

"You okay?" She asked the pale woman who stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah of course." She said sharply then took Helen's hand and climbed to her feet as the radio hissed by her side.

"I'll be right back." She said and went to run off.

"Wait, where's the power core?" Helen was using her basic facts of movies to know how to say that.

Natasha stared at her then pointed to a huge black machine, "In there. Be careful."

Helen smiled and with an equal understanding, they went their separate ways.

Helen rushed to a large black chamber and found that it had been split open by some tremendous force. Electricity sparked from within, great flashes of white light blinded her.

She stepped forwards but something stopped her.

'What are you doing?' A voice asked in her head, 'You've never taken on that much power before. You'll get killed.'

'It's always worth trying new things.' Another voice reasoned.

'Killing yourself over it isn't worth it.'

'At least it won't give Loki the chance to kill me.'

Helen took a few more steps forward then yelped as a strike of electricity burst outwards and hit her in the chest. She skidded backwards, the wind blasting out of her lungs but managed to stop herself. Reaching forward, she grabbed onto the bolt and wrenched it into her, absorbing it.

Her bones burnt, her blood boiled and her muscles contracted but that was nothing compared to the energy flowing into her.

Pushing against the bolt, Helen forced herself towards the black box, more electricity catching to her body and by the time she reached it, at least six strikes of electricity had converged into one on her chest.

She glowed brightly, sparks jittering off her skin and then she stepped into the box and raised her hand to the core that had broken free from its thick glass case and was flashing madly. The electricity began to move differently around her body, unable to travel in such close quarters but when she gave the tiniest inch to leave through her hand, it exploded.

White, hard, hot electricity screamed from her palm and slammed back into the core.

There was a loud clunk in the distance but Helen couldn't recognise it. She wasn't in her mind anymore.

The extreme power had knocked her unconscious but it didn't stop. The energy kept her on her feet, eyes wide and looking alive, channelling back into the core.

The propellers began to spin faster, all energy converted to their movement and in one of them Iron Man became trapped.

The computers came back online and S.H.I.E.L.D gained control again. The crisis was averted.

The power core hummed and began to calm, instantly releasing Helen from its grasp.

She tottered backwards then fell with a heavy thunk against the floor, her body smoking and clothes burnt away. Her limbs twitched violently under the leakages of power and had it not been for Natasha Romanoff, she would've laid there for hours.


	17. Being Superheroes

The control room was full of noise when Helen entered, dressed in some flimsy clothes and clutching a blanket around her shoulders. Her eyelid wouldn't stop twitching but unconsciousness was for those who didn't have one thousand volts of electricity zapping through their bodies.

"Helen." Steve stood up and went to touch her arm but she jerked away from him.

"D-don't." She stuttered, holding up her hand which convulsed, "I'm…I'm not safe yet." She went to the chair at the table and sat down, twitching non-stop.

It took her a moment to notice the sombre silence.

"W-what's ha-happened?"

Tony stood up sharply and turned away from the table, scratching his head.

"Agent Coulson," Fury said, "He passed away. Loki killed him."

Her eyes, if possible grew wider, "He-he's d-d-dead?"

He nodded.

"B-b-bastard." She stuttered.

Her sentiments were echoed silently. She noticed a pack of bloody cards on the table by Steve who picked them up idly and flipped them in his fingers.

Tony made a scoff at the back of his throat then turned and left but as he reached the door, he turned back, "Helen. Can I speak with you?" It was more of a demand than an invite.

She jumped to her feet, much against her will and followed after him. He took her to a large room, where, embedded in the wall was his Iron Man suit.

"Would you mind juicing it up." He said, walking to a bench that held a lot of tools.

"S-sure." She walked over and pressed her hand to the red metal and as she passed her energy into it, making the lights glow, she looked at him in the reflection of the metal, "T-tony?"

"Uhm hmm?"

"What are we going to do?" The energy was dispersing now, leaving her calmer and more relaxed. Her muscles even seemed to sigh in relief.

"What superheroes do best. Save the world."


	18. Code Name

Steve grabbed Helen's hand and with amazing strength, lifted her into the back of the jet as it rolled forward on the runway.

"You sure you want to come?" He shouted over the roar of the engine.

"Well, I've got a new suit now. Of course I will." Helen beamed as the doors closed behind them.

"Sit down guys." Clint called from the front and her and Steve sat down.

Helen had indeed been given a new suit. A black piece that was apparently breathable, water-proof and conducted electrical charges; with metal embedded in areas that were covered in blue material.

"Remember, if you get in danger. You call me."

She smiled at him.

"We're all in danger here." Natasha said from the front.

"Just get me to a power source and I'll be fine."

"We don't know what we're up against." Clint said, "There's some guns under the seats."

Steve pulled them out and passed one over to her then pocketed two himself.

"I've never fired a gun before." Helen protested.

"Then it's a good time to learn." Clint grinned back at her.

"Remember, we're going by code names while we're out there."

"Code names?"

"Captain America. Hawkeye and I'm Black Widow."

"I don't have a code name."

"How about Sparky?" Tony's voice came over the intercom.

"Ha-bloody-ha genius." She scoffed.

The jet fell silent and Helen wondered if they were all thinking really deeply about her code name or the events that would soon follow.

"Voltage." She suddenly said.

Steve looked at her then nodded with a small smile.

"Welcome to the team Voltage." Natasha said, flicking some switches.


	19. Karma

Voltage threw herself onto the ground and the Chitauri missed her head by inches, she swung round and shot it with the gun then scrambled to her feet and jumped onto a car. She could see the power source just ahead but there were too many Chitauri in the way. She jumped over wrecked cars, pushing herself to the limit, she just had to reach the-

Whoomph!

The spear caught her in the stomach and threw her into a car. She cried out and rolled over, pain enveloping her senses then a shadow fell and she looked up.

Wham!

A huge green arm smashed into the alien and struck it away. The Hulk looked down at her and she blinked at him then he turned and charged at the other aliens. Voltage stumbled to her feet and ran past him as he smashed a few aliens into blobs on the ground.

She reached the grey box on the sidewalk and with a gunshot, the lock was broken. She pulled it open and stuck her hands in.

Instant energy and power rolled up her arms as explosions, screams and destruction detonated around her.

The electricity of New York went out for a millisecond but that was enough.

A force-field of electric burst from Voltage's body, it swept through the street and struck the Chitauri, electrocuting them on the spot and then it was gone, just like that.

Voltage slumped but quickly dragged in more energy. She jumped to her feet and with increased stamina and strength, bolted down the street, heading for the humungous Stark tower. That was where the Tesseract was and that was where she would get more power. The moment she had arrived in New York, its tingly warmth and cold had rushed over her, calling her to it.

Iron Man had said that there was a barrier surrounding it, but if she could break through that then she could grab the cube and close the portal.

Though none of the Avengers knew that this was her plan.

It was a selfish plan, she wanted the Tesseract. It belonged to her.

Voltage bounded over 2 cars and landed with a roll on the tarmac but kept on running, she jumped up onto the next car and yelped when an alien vehicle swept over her head. In the few tiny milliseconds that she got to look up at Stark Tower, she saw something small and dark fly out of the window.

A bolt of electricity burst from her hand and struck the vehicle, cutting through it and throwing it into the side of a building. Panting, Voltage jumped up again and continued running. The streets were destroyed and it was difficult to navigate through the wreckage of overturned vehicles and jagged tarmac but with the extra stamina she made it.

The doors burst open upon contact with electricity and head rushing, she went to the lift. With a flash of electricity, it hummed and came to life, opening the doors to her. She entered and pressed her hand to the keypad, it glowed powerfully and with a jerk, ascended, much faster than it should.

Suddenly the lift shook and almost juddered to halt; Voltage gasped but managed to keep control. She straightened herself and after what seemed an age, the lift came to a stop. The doors opened and she ran out but skidded to a stop.

The Hulk looked at her, breathing heavily, fists clenched and then she saw Loki on the ground, embedded into it and broken.

The Hulk stepped forward and Voltage stepped back unsurely.

"Bruce, wait, please." She said softly.

He sniffed at her then turned and with a few thunderous footsteps lunged out through the broken glass and disappeared.

Voltage let out the breath she was holding and then looked to Loki who was wheezing. Her legs moved without telling her and she approached the God at a rush and fell to her knees beside him.

His green eyes flashed at her and she took a shuddering breath, reaching out but her hand fell short. Her eyes looked over his damaged face and then she looked over his crooked body.

"I thought I told you to be careful." She said, unable to stop herself.

He let out a short wheezy choke.

Reaching up, she wiped at the drop of blood on his cheek, trying to think how to help him. But she couldn't could she? He was the enemy.

"You're such a jackass." She leaned over him and gently rubbed his hair back. Oh god, why was she feeling like this? This wasn't the time or place.

Her heart pounded and she was sure that he could hear it. His eyes didn't leave hers, making her lick her lips nervously and then slowly, uncertainly, she leaned down and kissed him as tenderly as she could.

Her gloved fingers brushed across his jaw and the coolness of his lips was refreshing against her burning ones. Her eyes closed and her heart juddered when he kissed back.

Then it was over and she pulled away, looking into his eyes again. He looked confused and unsure.

Helen returned it with a small shy smile.

Had she put her hand to his chest, she would have found his heart pounding but they were suddenly interrupted by a loud bang that shook the building.

Voltage instinctively covered Loki's body with her own as debris showered from the roof and then, briefly catching his eye again, she climbed to her feet and ran out to the balcony.

"Voltage!"

She jerked and looked around, trying her best not to look flustered.

It was Black Widow.

"The staff! Loki's staff, bring it to me." She pointed to the ledge where Loki's staff lay.

Voltage jumped the barrier and ran across the ledge and scooped it up.

"Watch Out!"

She turned but too late. The Chitauri struck her in the stomach and she flew through the air and slammed into a metal beam. She slid to the floor, groaning then looked up and gasped.

The alien's weapon glowed a luminous blue and bang!

Voltage rolled out of the way just in time, threw up her hand and with a crack, struck the alien through the chest. It screeched then toppled backwards off the tower.

"Voltage."

She yelped and jumped round; pointing her hand to attack but it was only Black Widow.

"The staff." She held out her hand.

"Oh sorry." Voltage handed it over with a guilty smile and she was guilty for more than one reason too, "I'll fend off the Chitauri."

"Good. I'll need you as a distraction." The woman turned sharply and rushed to the wall and with some expert skills began climbing and jumping until she reached the roof.

"Wish I could do that." Voltage found herself muttering then turned and flinched.

The Chitauri aliens all faced her with weapons aimed as they stood astride their three vehicles.

How much juice did she have left?

Crack!

The first vehicle went down with ease but the other two lurched forward. Two of them jumped off and instantly swung sharp weapons at her. Voltage ran. She ducked around a pole but grabbing it, twisted round and shot one of them through the chest.

Bang!

The metal pole exploded by her head, throwing her aside. She hit the ground and a discharge of lighting broke from her hand. It hissed across the floor and struck the closing in Chitauri, it screamed and fell twitching violently.

The vehicle Chitauri bore down on her and she scrambled backwards then one of them jumped off and charged forwards. Voltage let out a yell and kicked out, she hit it hard in the chest but its blade caught her leg, tearing it open.

"OW!"

The Chitauri stumbled back but regained itself, swung its weapon into an arc then struck down at her.

Bang!

It flew backwards and smashed into the ceiling.

Voltage clambered to her feet but found she couldn't use her left leg and then she felt rather than saw, the last Chitauri land in front of her. It swung its thick arm round and struck her hard across the face.

Voltage flew through the air and crashed into the ground, back inside the Stark building. She slid across the floor and came to a stop at the steps. She yowled in pain, flinching when she recognised broken bones and torn flesh. Her face throbbed but she didn't have time for pain.

Her hand jerked up and a stream of electricity burst forth but stuttered and petered out of existence. Her heart raced and she looked up to see the alien stalk towards her, letting the weapon slip down its fingers.

Her eyes glanced to Loki who was slowly moving but just his shoulders as he tried to move his head.

The Chitauri towered over her and with one last ditch effort; Voltage threw herself up and struck out with the very last of her electricity.

Her fist collided with the aliens chest and the blade sunk deep into her stomach.

The lightning exploded in a shower of light. Her and the alien screamed and then boom! The alien staggered backwards and fell, cracking its head on the floor.

The blade clattered beside him and Helen frowned at it. It was covered in blood and then she noticed the warm liquid rushing down her side, turning cold. Her legs fell back and she hit the floor with a painful thump but it was nothing compared to the deep wound in her side.

She put her hand to it and blood overflowed, soaking her gloves in bright red liquid.

"O-oh." Her voice trembled, "Shit."

Deftly, she grasped at the floor and slipped backwards to stare up at the cracked ceiling.

Her body shook and even when she clutched at the wound, the blood still pooled. This didn't make sense. This wasn't how she was going to die. Her head tapped the floor and her tense legs gave out, sliding away.

This wasn't right, was it?

Fear overrode her senses but brought with it a dark sense of humour.

She knew S.H.I.E.L.D would get her into trouble. She had said to herself that she would be in it for life and now she was.

Her head tilted to the side so she could see Loki still led on the floor.

Maybe this was karma, for, well, for falling for the villain, the bad guy. That kiss had sealed the deal that she would die. It also proved that he had been right; she would die under his hand.

"Ja-Jackass." She hissed and the spit that bubbled on her lips held a metallic tang to it.


	20. Breath

Loki somehow, miraculously managed to escape his imprisonment in the stone floor with some very awkward and painful movements. He pulled himself towards the stairs and as he managed to slump against them, he looked up.

Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye stood in front of him. Hawkeye aiming an arrow straight at his head.

He looked over each of them then opened his mouth but was interrupted by Selvig's voice.

"Helen!"

The old man rushed to Helen's limp body, covered in debris from the ceiling. He pushed it off of her and was quickly aided by Thor and Captain America.

Loki watched, trying to see through the legs.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Captain America said, kneeling down beside the body into a pool of the liquid.

Loki shifted but Hawkeye tightened his grip on his arrow.

"Don't move."

"She's not breathing. Tony!" Captain America turned to the man in the metal suit who rushed over, "You need to-"

"I'll shock her. Step back!" Iron Man pulled at his arm and withdrew a few sparking wires.

The 2 men and God stepped back to watch.

Iron Man pressed the wires onto Helen's chest. Her back arched but when he pulled away, she smacked back down onto the ground, motionless.

Loki didn't realise how long he held his breath and if he couldn't move before, he definitely couldn't now.

"Again!" Captain America urged.

Her back arched but thump, she hit the ground, still not moving.

"The Tesseract!" Selvig suddenly shouted, "We need the Tesseract."

The Hulk charged out through the window.

"S.H.I.E.L.D are on their way." Black Widow said, pressing her finger to her ear.

The Hulk returned in moments and opened his humungous hand to show the crushed machine but in it was the Tesseract. Thor grabbed it and pushed it onto Helen's chest.

"Get up Loki!" Hawkeye demanded.

Loki blanched and looked at him in surprise then slowly, painfully rose to his feet and staggered to the lift doors, glancing back.

"Shock her again." Captain America urged.

A fizz of electricity and the lift doors closed, shutting Loki away.


	21. Heartless

The cell was cold and small, surrounded by three stone walls with bomb proof glass on the fourth. Sat on the meagre metal bed was the fallen God of mischief Loki, leant on his knees and staring pointedly at the floor.

He had lost.

Everything he had worked for, all that planning ruined. Because of some hot headed humans who thought they were a cut above the rest. He was defeated by mere mortals; if his name was bad before, it was truly besmirched now.

He heard the rush of a door opening and slowly sat up, to look upon Director Fury who was holding himself much taller than in previous encounters.

"Are you ready to go home?"

Loki gave him a cold stare.

"Good. We have arranged a time and place for Thor to take you back to Asgard."

"Will I have the honour of being escorted by your mongrels?"

"Of course. You have a lot to answer for; they're not letting you out of their sight."

"Then I have no other choice." He swept his hand to the side but then dropped it rather quickly.

"Your departure comes with a warning Loki."

He raised an eyebrow.

"If you ever, if you even think about coming back to earth to attack it, we will hunt you down and stop you. There is no force on earth that you can beat."

"Fiery words," Loki cocked his head to the side, "Your threats are idle and uninspired however." He smirked.

Fury returned the smirk, "You think you're such a hotshot God but you're not. You're a lot like us; you're just like a human."

Loki jerked to his feet and slammed his fist onto the glass, "Do not dare sink me to your level. Disgusting human."

Fury's smirk grew, "Well, you can tell your prison buddies all about our disgusting race when you return to Asgard."

Loki sneered at him as he turned away to leave but when he reached the edge of the glass he stopped.

"Speaking of our disgusting race, I thought you would like to know," Fury pulled his gloves tighter on his hands, "that Helen Hurst died earlier this morning. Her heart gave out."

Loki jeered at him, "I don't know why you believe I care. She was a filthy human, just like you."

"Then you really are heartless." Fury placed something on a plastic tray and pushed it through to the other side and left.

Loki glared after him and slowly turned his attention to the objects. He walked over and his insides froze when he realised what they were. Battered, bloody and well worn, Helen's gloves were still soft and gentle to the touch.

He picked them up and turned them in his hands, feeling anger and pain bubbling in his stomach then he cried out in fury and smashed his fist against the stone wall, clutching her gloves tightly.

* * *

**The End.**


	22. Honourable

Did you get my secret message in the last update?

The graveyard was warm, filled with strong sunlight. The gravestones were lined out in a strict regimen and on one of the long pathways; a group of cars and a bike were lined up.

Director Fury stood at the front of the group, opposite a very distinct gravestone.

Natasha stepped forward and placed a bunch of flowers down on the earth by the stone.

"I can't believe it was a year ago." Bruce said quietly.

"A lot's happened since then." Clint replied.

The Avengers stood in silence, staring down at the grave before looking to the others of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who had died in the battle of the century.

Then Steve felt something slip through the gap in his arm and clutch it in a soft grip. He looked down and smiled and placed his hand over the gloved one.

"I think this deserves a drink." Tony suddenly exclaimed.

"You always think it's a good time for a drink." Steve retaliated sharply.

"It always is." The Millionaire smirked, "It'll be in honour of our fallen comrades."

"Agreed." Fury said and turned away with clenched fists to go to the black car.

Tony sauntered to Steve but his eyes were directed to the figure on the man's arm.

"I've been wanting to talk to you actually. Want to ride back with me?"

She blinked then smiled, "Steve is going to give me a lift on his bike but we can talk later."

The Avengers parted down the paths, heading to the cars and bike and behind them the words on the gravestone flashed.

Phil Coulson

A loyal, honourable friend who

fought to the very end


	23. Quick Update

Hello,

This is just a quick message to you wonderful readers.

I've written/writing a sequel :)

Cracks in the Wall (Go on my page. I haven't figured out links yet)

I hope this gets to you, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback, it's lovely.

Holly x


End file.
